DBZ Saiyans Renewed : The Attack of the Saiyans
by SacredFlash97
Summary: A/U This story is set in a universe where the Z Fighters encounter a new Saiyan before the arrival of Raditz. The new Saiyan is the same age as Gohan and becomes an important factor to the Z- Fighters. Goten and Trunks are now only two years younger than Gohan changing much of the original storyline. Will start in Saiyan Saga and end after Omega Shenrons Defeat. OC/OC.
1. The New Saiyan

**A/N Okay this is the beginning of a new story called DBZ: Saiyans Renewed. The story is set in an alternate universe where the Z Fighters encounter two new Saiyans. The new Saiyans are the same age as Gohan and will become an important factor of the Z Fighters. Also Goten and Trunks are born only two years after Gohan. This also means that Trunks had a different mom. So trust me when I say it will have many differences from the original. It will be a series of stories starting in the Saiyan Saga and ends after Omega Shenrons defeat. The story will mainly be in the Gohans and one of the OC's POVs. Now to the story.**

3rd Person POV

Goku and Gohan were having a training day, and all was going as usual. That was until Piccolo arrived, as soon as his two feet touched the floor Goku and Gohan dropped into fighting stances.

"I'm not here to fight you." Piccolo said.

"Than what are you here for?" Goku asked.

"Something strange has come up and I need your help to investigate." Piccolo responded.

"Why should we believe you you're a monster." Gohan said.

"Now brat don't you dare talk to me in that manner I'm the Demon King Piccolo and I can destroy you, but I'm not here to fight you as I already said." Piccolo yelled at Gohan who quickly hid behind Goku.

"Now Gohan go inside with your mother and your little brother. Don't follow me either, if I don't return in two hours go get Krillin and Yamcha, they'll help you find me." Goku said.

"OK daddy but be careful I still don't trust him." Gohan said.

He walked inside and after making sure he had gone all the way in Goku came back.

"Who the hell was that brat?" Piccolo asked Goku with a scowl on his face.

"That's my son, Gohan." Goku said. Piccolo did a double take.

"You have a son? How didn't I sense his energy level it's much higher than a regular humans?" Piccolo asked.

"Well yeah I actually have two children, the other one is only two years old though. As to how you didn't sense him I taught him how to suppress his energy level." Goku said.

"Oh well that explains why he has the tail. How old is he?" Piccolo asked.

"He's only four." Goku said with his classic Son style grin.

"Get that silly grin off your face, lets go." Piccolo said.

"Wait what do we have to do that you need my help with?" Goku asked.

"A space pod landed yesterday near West City and I sense a strong energy level coming from it. It's nothing I can't handle but I want you to come just in case. It actually kind of looks like the space pod you came in as a baby." Piccolo said.

"A space pod huh? Sounds exciting, maybe he's really strong." Goku said all of a sudden hyper.

"Calm down you stupid baboon that's why I need your help. Now lets go." Piccolo said.

Then they set off.

Aliens POV

The landing woke me up, wondering where I was. I realized that I was in some sort of small space pod and wondered how I could fit in such a small space when I was a full grown adult, that was until I noticed my small childlike body.

"What the hell happened to me?!" I yelled.

I realized that my memory was nearly wiped out, that I couldn't even remember who the hell I was. The only thing that I could distinctly remember was that I was sent on a mission. But for what reason? What the hell was I supposed to do? I also remember for a fact that I used to have an adults body. But now I couldn't look any older than four years of age. Not to mention the fact that I thought like a child again, even though I still had small traces of maturity.

"Well if I'm going to do anything at all I need to get out of this damn space pod first." I said to nobody in particular. I quickly looked around the space pod. There was a bunch of different buttons that I don't know what the hell they did but I couldn't find any to open the door. After a little while of searching I noticed a medium sized green button that was flashing on and off. After I pressed the door to the space pod immediately opened. When I got out of the space pod the first thing I noticed was the gravity, it made me feel much lighter than on my original planet, whatever that one is. Another thing I noticed was the fact that my power level was 1/100 of what it used to be probably due to my change into a small child, my power level couldn't be higher than 500. After thinking that over I climbed out of the crater that my space pod had made and looked around. The first couple things that I saw were trees, and a small lake, I quickly realized I had landed in some kind of small forest. I returned to the space pod to retrieve my scouter which I quickly put on. It started scanning for the strongest power level within 50 miles, the result was a power level of 30.

"_Well at least if I feel threatened they won't actually pose any kind of threat." I thought._

After standing there for a couple of minutes I was proven wrong. My scouter quickly started beeping wildly. He didn't know why until he saw two figures flying towards him in the distance. They landed and he got the official results: the tall green skinned alien had a power level of 320 and the other one that looked kind of like a Saiyan had a power level of 330. They were roughly at the same level as him the Saiyan looking one maybe a bit stronger.

"Who are you and where the hell am I?!" I yelled at them.

"My name is Goku and this is my friend Piccolo. Your on Planet Earth.." The Saiyan looking ones said. I noticed the one called Piccolo scowl when Goku called him his friend.

"Shut up Goku I'm not your friend." Piccolo said. "And why are you telling him our names he could be dangerous."

"I doubt it Piccolo I mean just look at him he's just a kid probably no older than Gohan." Goku said.

"Yeah but with an energy level that rivals ours." Piccolo answered.

"No, the Saiyan is right I come in peace. Even though I don't remember why I'm here, or who I am for that matter." I said.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"I'm not exactly sure why but I completely forgot who I am, where I came from, and why I'm here. I do know however that I come in peace." I told them.

"Well, if you need a place to stay or something tell me I can help you with that." Goku told me with a warm smile.

"Wait no Goku, I'm not exactly sure we can trust him what if he's lying?" Piccolo said.

"Stop being paranoid Piccolo, I'm pretty sure he's telling the truth. And look at that nasty cut on his head, he must have hit his head on the landing and that's why he can't remember anything." Goku said.

"Fine but at the first sign of hostility I'm getting rid of him." Piccolo said.

"Okay kid come with us we'll take you to a temporary home until we can get this figured out. Do you have a name?" Goku asked me.

"Well like I said I don't remember. I guess I'm gonna have to get a new one." I said.

"How about Alex? Does that sound good to you?" Goku asked me and I nodded.

He came towards me to pick me up but I brushed him off and told him I could fly too. I was met with surprised gazes from both of them but they quickly shook them off. We took off towards the west and in flight I noticed how beautiful this planet was. The sparkling blue water from the lakes that were hidden in forests. I also saw many animals on the way, there was a mix of birds that squawked when they saw us and land animals that growled when they looked. I saw a pack of lions with the leader in the middle, that gave off a huge roar when they saw us.

"Goku, I thought we were going to your house. Why are you headed in West City's direction?" Piccolo asked.

"Actually I've thought this over, and I'm going to ask Bulma if he can stay with her. Maybe he can be like an adopted son or something. It'll help her get distracted with something other than being in the lab all day." Goku said.

"Alright then." The rest of the way there it was quiet. We quickly arrived at what I guessed was our destination. It was a big white building that read Capsule Corp.

"Look Alex this is your new home." Goku said.

We walked towards the entrance. I wondered just how long I was going to be stuck here on this planet and if I was even going to be able to get out of here.

**A/N Well that concludes the first chapter of my new story. I hoped you enjoyed it. Remember to review.**


	2. An Old Comrade

**A/N Last chapter I introduced a new character to the story and in this story he is going to be the main character. The other Saiyan that I mentioned in the summary is going to be introduced later in the story maybe even in the Namek Saga.**

**Now to the story.**

I was in my room thinking over the day's events. Goku had asked if I could stay here in Bulmas house and she had immediately accepted. She had quickly shown me to my new room after Goku left. Before she could continue and show me the rest of the house, which was pretty big, I asked her if I could just go inside my room because I was really tired. After entering my room, which was pretty simple with a bed, a closet, a nightstand, and a dresser with a plasma TV on top, I quickly laid down and started wondering why I was here. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't remember anything before today. I noticed how nice everyone was to me even though they didn't know me. Bulma had taken my space pod into her house to see if she could figure out where I had come from. So far she hadn't given me any news, and I was hoping that she find an answer soon. All of a sudden the door burst open and Bulma rushed inside, she took a seat on the edge of my bed and started talking.

"I have bad news Alex." Bulma said with a sad look.

"What is it?" I asked, curious about what she found.

"It seems that your going to be staying here for a long time." She said.

"Why?" I said suddenly panicking.

"The data on your ship shows that your from a planet far away from here called Planet Vegeta." Bulma said.

"What's the bad news?" I asked.

"It was destroyed by an asteroid 25 years ago." She said.

I was speechless and I didn't even know what to think. How could my home be destroyed without me even knowing. There was no way to help them now. Wait a second how is that possible? I must be dreaming or something. I quickly asked Bulma what I was thinking.

"But Bulma I'm only 4 years old if I came from that planet it can't have been 25 years ago it had to be after I was born that the planet exploded. How could it have been that long ago?" I asked her. She seemed dumbfounded that I was able to figure that out before she did.

"Actually I have no real explanation for that, in fact I hadn't even thought about that. Do you have any idea how that could happen?" She asked me.

"Well actually I haven't told you guys everything, look when I was in my space pod and at first I was startled because I was in a child's body since I had a sudden memory of being an adult. At first I was confused but now I'm not so much because I had thought that I was just hallucinating at the time but now I'm not so sure." I told her. She seemed to be in deep thought afterwards.

"Well how about you just get some sleep and we'll finish talking about this later. I'll call over Goku and Chi-Chi so they can help us figure this out as well. I'll come call you when they get here." When she left I immediately went to sleep thinking about what awaited me in the future.

-Couple of hours later-

"Alex we're here! Alex!" I heard a voice calling me.

"Oh hush Goku I'll go call him." I heard Bulma say before she came into my room.

"Hey Alex Goku is here why don't you come down stairs so we can get dinner running?" She asked me kindly.

"Okay I'll be there in a minute let me just get ready." I told her.

"Okay but hurry Goku is starting to get impatient he is always so hungry, sometimes it makes me think that he has a black hole in place of a stomach." She said with a warm smile.

I sat down on the edge of my bed to think about how nice Bulma was to me it almost made her seem like my mother. Although I guess she technically was like a mother to me seeing as I lived with her now and probably would for a very long time. After thinking about that I quickly headed downstairs not wanting to keep Goku waiting.

"Well hello there Alex so nice to see you again even though it's only been a couple of hours since we left you here." He said with a slight chuckle. I noticed a small kid with black hair trying to hide behind Goku and I was about to ask Goku who he was but Bulma beat me to it.

"Uh Goku who's the kid?" She asked.

"Oh I completely forgot, here let me introduce you to my oldest son Gohan. He is 4 years old the same age as you, Alex maybe you guys can be friends." He said holding up Gohan. Bulma seemed a bit surprised by this.

"Wait a minute what do you mean by oldest son?" Bulma asked. But before Goku could answer another woman walked into the house and she was holding what seemed to be a baby in her arms.

"Hello there Bulma I'm so sorry I couldn't come with Goku see he came flying so he could help Gohan practice on how to fly. I take it he introduced Gohan already?" The woman who I could only think was Chi-Chi asked Bulma.

"Actually I just finished introducing him and now let me introduce our youngest son, Goten." Goku said.

"Wow so you guys had two children and didn't tell anybody? That is so typical of you. Well Chi-Chi I suppose I should introduce my adopted son, Alex. Alex say hello to Chi-Chi." I was a bit surprised as we hadn't really talked about that before now.

"Hi Chi-Chi I'm Alex it's so nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand to greet her.

"Oh what a nice young boy I wish Gohan wasn't so shy and was a little more like you." She said taking my hand.

"Hey you two are like the same age but I wonder who is stronger between you two. How about after dinner you two have a little sparring match outside?" Goku asked Gohan and me, we both nodded our heads. I realized that I hadn't had much amusement since arriving here so I decided that fighting with Gohan might prove to be a little entertaining. Bulma and Chi-Chi finished getting the dinner ready and as soon as the food hit the table Goku started eating like a hungry bear, except I don't think that a bear could finish a dozen in platefuls in like three minutes flat. Bulma and Chi-Chi weren't so surprised at Goku's actions seeing as they already knew him but when I started eating I think I heard their jaws hit the table. I was easily eating as fast as Goku, if not faster because of how hungry I was. After little more than a dozen platefuls I was about to burst, and the table was pretty much void of any kind of food because of the two tornadoes that had just gone by.

"Okay guys lets go outside so you guys can spar." Goku said excitedly.

"Be careful not to hurt each other too badly." Bulma said.

"Don't worry about it Bulma their not strong enough to do that to each other." Goku said. I grinned at the feeling a challenge seeing as I probably hadn't fought in weeks and something in my body needed that relief.

Me and Gohan stood about 15 feet away from each other. I dropped into a fighting stance and Gohan dropped into one of his own. I waited for Gohan to come at me wanting to test just how much strength he had, after a couple of seconds Gohan grew impatient and flew straight at me. I dodged his first couple of punches but then he started getting a little more creative and he actually landed a couple of blows, that's when I immediately retreated to think things over.

_What in the world how could a kid like him be so strong with such a low energy level, from what I can tell he should only be at 100, possibly less. I should easily be overpowering him, my energy level in this state is little less than 500. Wait a minute he must have some kind of ability that gives him the power to suppress his energy. That is the only possible explanation for why I can barely block him off._

My theory was proven correct immediately when he started powering up and I felt his power increase to the point that I was barely above him power wise. Although he had one advantage that I did not have, he obviously had a lot of training with his father that gave him a good, dynamic fighting style that he could use against me but I barely remembered how to fight seeing as my memory was pretty much wiped out. So Goku was going to get a very entertaining match because since we both had our advantages it made us pretty much even. All of a sudden Gohan came at me with his fist aiming right at my face, I barely had time to block it before he aimed a knee straight at my stomach that burst all the air out of my lungs. He took advantage of this and attacked me with a double-armed smash at my back while I was bending over, he hit me hard enough to leave a nicely sized crater where I had landed.

"It seems that you're a bit out of practice Alex, how about you guys stop we don't want you getting hurt." Goku said.

"No, I haven't really went all out but I think that if I'm going to win I should." I snarled at him.

Goku seemed a bit surprised at my sudden change of tone but I ignored him for the time being and shifted my attention back to Gohan. I flew as fast as I could at Gohan and attacked him with a flurry of punches that he was barely able to dodge, he then attacked back and we engaged in an all out fistfight where we both attacked but didn't bother to block to see who could last longer. I was about to land a hard blow to Gohan's head when he ducked an gave me a hard uppercut that sent me flying like 15 feet into the air, he quickly followed and sent a head butt into my midsection before giving me a hard right hook to the side of my head. I quickly recovered and started flying around our makeshift battlefield trying to confuse him. It seemed to be working because he seemed to be distracted until I flew at him from behind and punched him with as much strength as I could muster on the side of his head that floored him immediately.

"That's enough!" Goku shouted at us, just as Gohan was getting up and ready to attack me again.

"That was a nice little trick you used to distract him even though I doubt it would have worked on a more experienced fighter. You flew with the same grace as a hawk and made Gohan get off guard just to do that." Goku said.

"Hehe that would be a good nickname for you Alex. That's what I'm going to call you from now on." Gohan said obviously referring to the name hawk, even though Goku seemed a little bit confused at what he was talking about. I quickly thought it over and decided that it was a pretty cool name so told Gohan it would be fine if he called me that. Something told me that this was the beginning of a very good friendship.

We walked inside after that little affair right after Bulma and Chi-Chi came walking out of the kitchen, probably after they finished washing the gigantic pile of dishes we had left after eating.

"How'd it go guys? Did you have fun?" Bulma asked. Gohan and I both nodded.

"It went just fine Bulma but they both have a lot to learn so I'm going to be training them everyday from now on, if that's okay with you?" Goku asked Bulma.

"Of course you can train Alex it'll be a good way to get him distracted about what has happened lately. You can change training places from your house and here and you guys can also use the gravity chamber that I have been working on." Bulma agreed.

"A gravity chamber huh? That sounds like fun right guys?" Goku asked us.

"Yeah it could really help us with our training, and it'll help us raise our energy levels even faster than normal." I said.

"By the way Alex, do you know how to use your ki?" Goku asked me.

"I really only remember the basics and I can't remember any kind of techniques to use in battle. So I really only know how to fly and fire low level ki blasts." I told him.

"Okay then that will be the first thing that we work on seeing as Gohan hasn't completely learned ki techniques either." Goku said.

"Fine then in the meantime how about we go to the Kame House and introduce you to Master Roshi, Krillin, and Yamcha?" Bulma asked Chi-Chi.

"That's fine with me. But let's hurry up I want to get back home soon because Goten is getting restless." Chi-Chi agreed.

Soon after we headed out in Bulmas airplane to the so called Kame House. It took us about half an hour to get there but if we had been flying we would've got there in like 10 minutes. The whole trip was pretty except for the occasional crying from Goten. We soon arrived at a small island with a Hawaiian looking hut in the middle of it. There was a very old man outside and it seemed that he was waiting for us because he soon went inside to call somebody. He came outside and following him was a short bald man and a taller man with long hair and a scar on his right cheek.

"Hey there guys what are you doing here we weren't expecting you?" The bald man asked us.

"Well Krillin we came to introduce a couple new members of our families." Bulma said.

"Yeah I can see that there's quite a couple new kids huh?" The tall man with a scar said.

"Yeah these are my kids Gohan and the baby is Goten. And this is Bulmas soon to be adopted son, Alex. Say hello guys." Goku said. Gohan and I both said hi but Goten just giggled.

"Who's Alex's actual parents then if he's adopted?" The old man who I could only think was Master Roshi asked.

"Well it's kind of a long story and we'll tell you later but I was wondering if Krillin and Yamcha would like to spar against these two." Goku said, pointing at me and Gohan. This took everyone by surprise including Bulma and Chi-Chi. "What did I say something wrong?" Goku asked confused.

"No Goku it's just a little surprising that you would want two little kids to fight two grown men." Yamcha said.

"Oh don't worry I think it will be a little more than challenging than you think they both are really strong." Goku said.

"Fine then but start fast I want to see the kind of potential these two have." Master Roshi said.

We soon started the two-on-two match with it starting off as me against Yamcha and Gohan against Krillin. We started circling each other looking for any kind of weakness, when I least expected it Yamcha launched himself at me with an outstretched fist aiming at my chest and I quickly dodged to my left and sent a kick straight at his gut that took him by surprise. I quickly took advantage of this and attacked him with a quick but strong combination of punches, ending it with a knee to the gut and an axe handle smash that sent him to the ground. I fired a quick volley of ki blasts before he could even get up, I knew he was going to be out for awhile so I shifted my attention to Gohan and Krillin. When I saw Krillin kick Gohan to the ground and turn his back to me I flew at him from behind and knife hand chopped in the head stunning him for a moment but long enough for me to send a frenzy of punches to his chest and a right hook to his head sending him a couple of meters to my left in which I followed him and karate chopped him in his back hard enough to send him plummeting 30 feet to the ground, leaving a nicely sized crater on the ground. Then a ki blast came out of nowhere and hit Krillin leaving him even more injured, at first I was going to tell Gohan to leave him alone but when I turned in his direction someone else was standing there.

_That's impossible how is he here and why do I remember him?_

That someone I immediately remembered as my old comrade his name, was Raditz.

**A/N Wow that was one of the longest chapters I've ever written, but I also think it was a good chapter. Sorry I left you guys with a bit of a cliffhanger but I just don't have time to do more right now. From now on my update day should be Saturday or Sunday and if your luck and I'm bot lazy I'll also update some Wednesdays starting next week. Remember to review.**


	3. Bonding

**A/N: Sorry that I have been unable to update but my computer had a virus and it didn't get fixed until Thursday. But I hope you guys are satisfied with this one interesting little chapter I have for you guys. As you know Raditz is here but he also brought along a companion and it isn't looking to good for Alex and friends. Now to the chapter.**

(Alex POV)

Raditz was currently laughing at my little predicament because he could tell that I was scared of him, and I'm not going to lie I was scared as hell.

"With that look on your face you would think that you knew me, and I highly doubt that but if it is fear that you have then you have a good reason to." He said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Who said I was scared of you, you fucking dirt bag! I feel no such thing towards you even if you are a little stronger than me!" I shouted at him. Everybody seemed a little surprised at my wording, but for the moment I didn't care.

"Now you little brat, don't talk to me like that or there will be consequences. I'm sure that I am not just a _little_ stronger than you, my scouter states that you are a measly 320 while I am at a level of 900. My pathetic brother over there is stronger than _you_." Raditz sneered at me, and pointed at Goku.

"What are you talking about I don't have a brother, and I don't even know who you are." Goku said with a slight tone of nervousness.

"Oh trust me you and I are definitely brothers and you are not a disgusting, puny human, you are a pure-blooded Saiyan just like me." Raditz said, but then he had a stunned expression on his face. "Where the hell is your tail!?"

"I got it cut off after I turned into a Giant Ape, it has been a long time since that happened and I barely remember it. I'm not sure what you are talking about with me not being a human, I'm certain that I'm a human." Goku said looking slightly perplexed.

"You boy, why do you have a tail!? Wait, I get it this is your son and so must this other one since he has a tail too." Raditz said, pointing at me than at Gohan.

"Actually only Gohan is my son, we just met him after he landed in a space pod a couple of days ago. My wife and younger child are inside." Goku said. After this Raditz looked just plain disgusted.

"You mean to tell me that you bonded with a _human?_" Raditz asked putting a lot of emphasis on the word "human". "What kind of Saiyan are you Kakarot, I was hoping that you had already destroyed this planet but by the look of it you have done no damage and gone soft. My comrade is waiting for me and he expects me to bring you with me when I go back, so let's go you are finally leaving this backwater planet." Raditz told Goku.

"I'm not going anywhere and I don't know who you are thinking you can control like some kind of brainless monkey!" Goku responded.

"Oh, is that what you think? Trust me, you will come with me, I mean if you truly love your son, you will come with me. I will come back in one days time, and if you want your son back you will have one hundred human corpses piled up right here. This should prove you are a Saiyan, I will see you in one day Kakarot." With this he rushed at Gohan and grabbed him, then he blasted off toward where he had come from.

"No come back! Gohan!" Goku yelled at the empty sky.

After this had happened, the green being known as Piccolo came from a different direction. He seemed very confused, and nervous. When he landed Krillin and Yamcha got into a fighting stance rather quickly, telling me that they didn't trust him a lot. Goku quickly waved them off and walked towards Piccolo, Yamcha and Krillin obeyed but they still seemed on edge.

"What are you doing here, Piccolo?" Goku asked him, he didn't seem nearly as protective as Krillin and Yamcha but he was definitely still pissed off at Raditz.

"I sensed a very strong presence in this direction but I can tell that he just left. Who was it?" Piccolo asked suspiciously.

"Well he said that his name was Raditz and he was definitely very strong, I could tell just by looking at him. He also took my son with him." Goku told him, saddened.

"Let's go then, we must find him, and kill him." Piccolo said.

"Wait a second why would you want to help us? Last time I checked you hated us." Krillin asked him.

"Well this man that you are talking about attacked me awhile ago, but the strange thing is that he looked like a replica of Goku, except a lot crueler. I would go by myself but I can sense another power exactly where he is." Piccolo answered.

"Hold on, before we go, I have to tell you guys something. The thing is that, I think I know him." I told them, they were surprised to say the least.

"How do you know that? I thought you said that you didn't remember anything." Goku asked me.

"Well I didn't remember anything until I saw Raditz. If memory serves he's not the only one, you see I was part of a team of soldiers with five people, Raditz was the weakest." They became silent when I said he was the weakest one out of the team. "I'm guessing that I was right when I found out I used to be in an adults body. Raditz didn't even recognize me, at all, that is weird though seeing as I look exactly like my older self, just a whole lot younger." I said holding my shoulder length hair, I really liked how it was pointy at the edges and almost reached my chest. (**A/N Looks a lot like Goku's SS4 form.)** I also looked down at what I was wearing, a black jumpsuit with fighter boots, I realized how plain that must look and frowned.

"Well I guess we'll have to figure that out later, right now our first priority is fighting them and rescuing Gohan." Goku said.

"Krillin, Yamcha you guys stay here just in case that they come back, Alex, you're coming with us we might need your help." Goku said, and with that we left towards Raditz, knowing that we were about to have the fight of our lives.

(3rd POV)

"Stop! Let me go! I want my daddy!" Gohan screamed at Raditz.

They had just left from the Kame House and Gohan was crying his head off, and struggling in Raditz's hold, but to no avail as Raditz was just that much stronger than him. Gohan was punching him as hard as he could but Raditz wasn't even flinching, this scared Gohan a lot seeing as even when he punched his father as hard as he could, and it hurt him enough to stop the match sometimes. Just thinking about his dad made him sad because he felt that he might not see him again for a long time. He didn't want to think that way though, he had always been a positive person and he was not going to change that because some guy that thought was his dads father had kidnapped him. He was not going to accept that this man was his uncle, how could a man who lived off of power, greed, and selfishness, be the brother of a strong, courageous, brave hero, who has risked his life to save innocent people, since when he was only a child. This just plain showed the difference between the two relatives, no matter how much blood they shared, he would not accept him as family. He kept struggling against Raditz, but it was no use, so he just allowed him to carry him.

"Calm down child, I'm not going to hurt you unless I absolutely have to, I'm not the kind of person you think I am." Raditz told Gohan softly. For a second Gohan thought he was dreaming, this sounded like Raditz was actually trying to be nice.

"Why should I believe you? You hurt Krillin, and kidnapped me so my father would have to kill innocent people, just to save me. What kind of person are you!? I have never met a person with such a cold heart, that he doesn't care about people that he has never even met! People like you disgust me and I hope I never have to see another person like you in my whole life!" Gohans sudden outburst was only more terrifying when his hair started to lift up, and Raditz flinched, not only at the angry burst of haterd that he had received from a mere 4 year old, but also at the power his scouter was showing when his hair started lifting. He quickly shook it off as some kind of glitch in the system and tried to calm the boy down.

"No, I'm not kidding Gohan, you see there are a couple of reasons why I came to this place, one was to meet my long lost brother, Kakarot, but another one was to try to find help so I can fight the other members of my squadron. I wasn't bluffing when I said that I was the weakest one in my squadron, I was hoping to find a little more power from my brother, but at his level we only have the chance to defeat the other person who landed with me. He is a little bit stronger than me but together we might be able to defeat him, especially with help of the Namek and the other little boy. By the way, who is he? He is very strong for a human, and at his age he is as strong as you. Even though you two are the same age, you should be a lot stronger than him." Raditz explained to Gohan, who after hearing that speech from Raditz, had more than a little hope that everything would be okay. Deciding that he could at least trust his uncle enough to answer him, he relaxed and explained what they knew about Alex.

"Well we don't know that much about him since it was only recently that he landed here in a space pod a lot like yours. Now that you are here I think that, just maybe he may be a Saiyan, like you say that we are." Raditz loosened his hold on Gohan enough that he was a bit more comfortable, but still secure enough that he couldn't run away.

"I've been wondering, and now that I can trust you, what is a Saiyan?" Gohan asked him. Raditz smirked.

"This is the part I've been meaning to tell your father, even though he denies being a Saiyan, he truly is, and he should be proud to be one. The Saiyans are a dominant species in the univers, they are one of the strongest species in existence, or should I say were. Today there are only five full-blooded Saiyans left in existence, there used to be six but my comrade, and best friend, disappeared just a couple days ago, if he was here our operation would be a lot easier. He was as strong as Vegeta, the leader of the squadron, and he shared the same desire to be free. All of us together could have defeated Vegeta and the other two, but without him we have very low chance of that. That other boy you were talking about might be a pure blooded Saiyan but how he got here is pretty unknown. Last I checked all the other Saiyans should be dead, after Frieza destroyed the planet there is no chance of living there." Raditz told him sadly.

"Who's Frieza?" Gohan asked as they kept flying.

"I'll have to tell you later, right now we are nearing our destination. Look this is the plan, you are going to stay wherever the other guy tells you to. I need you to stay alive as long as possible, we're going to need the best amount of manpower possible for when the real danger gets here. Your father should be here any minute and I'm going to get him to fight my comrade. I'll help your dad when he needs it, but I'm going to need your help to convince him that I'm on your side. Got that?" Raditz asked Gohan.

"Ok, but what is your comrades name? You never told me." Gohan asked as they touched ground near the landing site.

" His name, is Turles."

**A/N Yup, Turles is going to be part of this story. The next chapter is going to be the fight between Goku and Piccolo vs. Turles. Sorry that I haven't updated lately, I was just really busy. Next chapter will be up soon, promise. Only way I will update though is if I have 5 reviews. If not I'll hold it. So REVIEW.**


	4. Sacrifice

**A/N Sorry that I haven't updated in like two weeks but I just started my school soccer season so I've been very busy. Anyways, now back to the story! Turles, the evil Saiyan is here!**

(Alex POV)

We were on our way to wherever Raditz had taken Gohan, Piccolo was currently questioning Goku on what had taken place when Raditz had appeared.

"Who did Raditz say he was?" Piccolo asked Goku.  
"He said a couple of weird things actually, first he said that I was his brother." Piccolo seemed surprised at this.  
"How is that possible if he came from another planet?" Piccolo asked him.  
"I don't really know, but here is the other thing, he said that I was a Saiyan, just like him. Then he looked at his tail and held it up, he asked me why I didn't have my tail any more so I told him. I think that it might be connected to the race that he was talking about." Goku answered.  
"If you truly are an alien that might explain why your children are much stronger than the average human. Maybe even this kid is a Saiyan because of his extraordinary power at such an age." Piccolo said, all of a sudden inserting me into the conversation.  
"I don't know Piccolo, I already told you guys that I lost all memory of what happened to me before I got here. Although to tell you the truth, I recognized Raditz before he even introduced himself. I think that I truly was someone else before I was turned into this small child's body." The stunned expressions that I received by the duo were enough to tell that they were very surprised. That was when it hit me.

_A space pod. Fire all over the pod. Crash landing. Then, the strange man climbed out of the pod, he was surrounded in a crater. He was dressed in a strange outfit, no shirt, just gi pants, he had shoulder length hair, and he was a huge man in size. An old man came towards the strange warrior, they converse in a foreign dialect. All of a sudden the gigantic man clutches his head, and falls to his knees, he roars loud enough to deafen a person within a mile of him, but the older man remains calm. Out of nowhere a bright flash surrounds the fallen warrior. He disappears when it's over, but in his place there is a small child. The old man came over to the baby and picks him up, the man was strangely satisfied._

That was all that I was able to take in before I was brought back to reality by a strong punch to my stomach. I fell all the way to the ground and looked up at my attacker. I remembered him too, that was Turles, the man who looked like a copy of Goku, just a lot more a evil. It hurt like nothing that I had ever felt, it was searing pain that made me throw up right there and then. Before he was able to finish me off, he was attacked by an orange blur, but it wasn't long until Goku got swatted away by him. Piccolo tried to attack him as well, but like Goku he failed, Turles started laughing hysterically.

"Who the hell are you?" Goku asked, scared that someone who looked so much like him could be so evil.  
"Don't worry Kakarot, I'm not an enemy, well I'm not until you upset me. If you want to live you will listen to me. You are coming with us to where we came from. Are you going to come with us peacefully, or would you rather have everybody on this planet, yourself included, die a painful death?" Turles asked him.  
"Are you related to me?" Goku asked clueless.  
"No, I'm not even remotely related to you. Now answer my question." Turles snapped at him.  
"You can forget that, I'll never come with you." Goku responded.  
"Okay then, you must die."

With that he charged at Goku, while Goku dropped into a fighting stance. Turles made the first move, a powerful right hook that Goku blocked with a loud snap. Turles stepped back satisfies, Goku on the other hand dropped to his knees, realizing that Turles had broken his whole right arm in one move. Turles then turned to Piccolo and charged. Piccolo successfully evaded all of his attacks, when Turles stopped attacking he was met with a quick uppercut to his chin that barely made him twitch, Piccolo backed away slightly scared.

"Damn it! Goku lets get serious." Piccolo yelled at Goku, Goku just responded with a nod. Piccolo dropped his cape and turban with a loud thump. Goku, on the other hand, took his boots and the top part of his gi off and threw them at the ground, where they created a small crater. Goku was left with his shirtless and barefoot.  
"What the hell? Your power level just increased by over one hundred! How!? It doesn't matter I'm still much stronger than you." Turles remarked with a smirk.

Piccolo and Goku charged with an angry look on their faces. I started powering up, thinking that may need my help, even if I'm a little weaker than them. Piccolo threw a right hook that Turles barely dodged, but he was hit by a roundhouse kick from behind by Goku, this sent him stumbling forward a few feet, where Piccolo drove his fist into his stomach. Turles just smirked, and I realized that even though they had gotten in two strong hits he had barely felt any damage. When he started attacking Goku and turned his back to me, I started charging energy into my fist, when I saw an opening I quickly charged and punched him in his back with all the force I could give. He went flying into a nearby mountain and reduced it to rubble, he came out looking more surprised than angry.

"Who the hell are you? Your very strong for a child and you are much stronger than most humans in this excuse for a planet. Are you another of Kakarot's brats?" Turles asked me quizzically.  
"This is no time for talk, but if you must know. I AM GOING TO BE YOUR DEATH!" I growled, and with that I charged him with a barrage of punches.

I started off with an uppercut to his head that sent him flying up, I followed and delivered a strong axe hammer smash that drove him towards the ground creating a large crater. I smiled at the work that I had done, but then when the smoke cleared Turles was standing there, unhurt except for some minor bruises and cuts, but the worst part was that he was angrier than ever. He dashed at me and attacked with a furious volley of punches, and all of them hit. After he started getting tired and finally let go of me, I fell from at least 100 feet in the air, luckily Piccolo was there to catch me or I would have all of my insides splattered across the ground. He gently laid me down on the ground and lifted off to face Turles with Goku, the duo attacked Turles who was still strong enough to hold them both off, even though he had gotten slightly tired when he was fighting me. They were able to hold him off for a while but we all knew that it was no use he was on a completely different level.

"Goku, have you learned anything new since last time that we fought?" Piccolo asked.  
"Sadly no." Goku answered.  
"Well I guess that is one thing different between us, I was planning on using this attack for you, but we have no choice. Now distract him, this attack takes awhile to charge." Goku nodded, and Piccolo pressed two fingers and started charging energy into his fingers. "Alex, you must help him if you want him to live, he has very little chance of surviving by himself for two long."  
"Fine then." I charged to help out Goku.

When I reached them the first thing I noticed was that Goku was being beaten to a bloody pulp. I immediately kicked Turles away from him, to ensure that he wouldn't be able to do anything fatal. He came charging back at me, and I narrowly dodged his uppercut but I got hit with his follow-up kick that made me back away from him. I dashed at him but he merely swatted me away.

"I'll admit, you are strong for your age but you are still nothing compared to me." He smirked. Then he attacked the weakened Goku, first an uppercut to his face then a powerful blow to his head rocketing to the ground. He landed with a loud crash, leaving a half-mile crater in his area.  
"Come on kid, just a little longer and it'll be ready." Piccolo told me. He had been charging his attack for awhile now, and from the energy I felt coming from it I could tell that if it hit, Turles would surely be dead.  
"Okay then, but please hurry, I don't know how much longer we will be able to last." I replied. I swung a strong right hook at his head that he was barely able to dodge but he recovered and hit me with another punch to my gut, it left me breathless but my pain soon increased when he nailed me with an elbow to the back of head. He hit me with an uppercut sending me flying high, he chased after me and hit me with a bicycle kick, sending me crashing back to the ground but before I hit ground he appeared beneath me with his knee out and that was where I landed. His knee drove so deep into my stomach that I felt like it might literally go through me, but before that happened an orange blur attacked him from behind. Goku kicked him as hard as he could sending him flying miles away into a mountain, breaking it into a ton of rubble. He walked over to where I landed and offered me his hand, I took it but not without giving him a questioning look.

"How were you able to get all that strength back, just a minute ago you were laying there virtually dead but now you're like brand new?" I asked him. He just smiled and took a green bean out of his pants pocket, he offered it to me. I took it but not without wondering what it did. When I ate it I felt all my energy coming back to me, in fact I felt a bit stronger than I did before and I wondered why that was.

"That was a senzu bean, it restores all of your energy as if though you were brand new, it heals all injuries and stuff like that. I packed a couple before we left from Kame House." Goku said.  
"Wow a magic bean, who would've thought that was possible? I know I didn't. How come I feel stronger though?" I asked.  
"What!? I thought that it only happened to me. You see. My friends say that after they take one they don't feel any stronger, but I always do. I wonder why that is?" Goku said, before being pounced on by Turles, who had flown back to us. I turned to Piccolo to see if he was almost ready. He nodded at me when he noticed me. I flew towards Turles and punched him as hard as I could in his stomach. To my surprise he actually doubled over in pain, I shot a look at to tell him to go.

"It's over! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" He yelled and shot a corkscrew beam at Turles. At first it looked like it was going to be a direct hit but at the last second he dodged. I immediately felt my heart drop, after trying so hard to give Piccolo time to charge his attack he still missed. I also saw that Piccolo had a disappointed look on his face. The only one who didn't seem so dispirited was Goku, he just dashed at Turles and launched a barrage of punches at him.

"Just wait guys, I'm going to try to take him on by myself." He said. I immediately argued at his idiocy.  
"How!? Your going to get yourself killed!" I yelled at him.  
"It doesn't matter as long as we get rid of this evil threat." He flew back to Turles and continued his assault.

He started off with a right hook that Turles blocked, then he tried a roundhouse kick, which was also blocked. It almost seemed as if though Turles wasn't even trying. Goku was finally able to hit him with an uppercut that made him fly up, Goku phased towards him but he was surprised when Turles grabbed his leg and started swinging him. Turles threw him at the ground, creating a large crater, it seemed like Goku was unconscious. One of our greatest hopes had just been defeated like he was nothing.

"Piccolo, I need you to charge another one of those attacks, I'll try to hold him off." I said.  
"You'll get yourself killed!" He yelled at me. I didn't really care, even though I had only been on this planet for a couple of hours, I had already decided that this was going to be my new home and I would protect it no matter what. Before I attacked Turles two streaks came at him and started attacking him.  
"Why did you hurt my daddy!" The small one, who was surprisingly Gohan yelled at Turles, who was on the floor being pummeled by the young hybrid. Turles was very surprised at the power that the boy was showing, as a matter of fact I was surprised too. I turned to see who it was that had came with Gohan, I was startled to see that it was Raditz, but the most surprising part was the fact that he was tending to Goku. I dashed over to him.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him. He turned to me and smiled, a warm smile that I was surprised to see.  
"Hello Alex, I came to help you guys out." He said.  
"Just an hour ago you were threatening to kill us, and not only that but you kidnapped Gohan." I replied.  
"You see that was part of my plan, I have always been trying to find a way to rebel against my squadron but I never had the chance. Now that I got this perfect opportunity, I had to come up with the right plan to defeat Turles, and after that hopefully Nappa and Vegeta." I flinched at the names, my mind immediately being flooded with memories of the duo.  
"The question is now. Do you believe me, and trust me enough to help?" I thought over that and decided to go along with it, after all he did seem to be telling the truth. I nodded my head at him. This was when Goku decided to wake up and get into a conscious state. He stood up and glared at his own brother.  
"You can trust him Goku it seems that he always had good intentions." I said, deciding to skip all that Raditz had told me.  
"Fine." He said, and blasted off to help his son against Turles.

Goku and Gohan were soon joined by Raditz in the assault but Turles was still able to fight back against them.  
"So you've decided to go against us Raditz? I always knew you were a traitor in the heart. You still have no hope in defeating me though, you are the weakest of our team by far." He smirked and blasted a ki wave at Raditz. Raditz narrowly dodged and charged a purple beam in his hands.  
"I may have been weaker than you before, but now you're going to die! DOUBLE SUNDAY!" He yelled and shot the beam at Turles.  
"I'm not going to be the one who dies today." He laughed and deflected the beam. The beam changed direction and shot at Goku and Gohan, Goku committed one last heroic act and threw Gohan out of the way before being engulfed by the blast. I immediately knew that he had died, the person who had accepted me as family even though he didn't even know me, one of the strongest people on the planet, was dead. It was just unbelievable. The only thing that kept me from breaking down in tears was the fact that there was nothing we could have done to stop Turles. Sadly, Gohan didn't think the same, he was on the ground sobbing, Raditz was trying to comfort him, Piccolo was still charging his beam but he did seem sad, and Turles was laughing hysterically which made me snarl at him. I rushed at him with a fury that I thought I would never use. Even he was surprised that I was attacking with such madness, I didn't even think about what I was doing, I was just throwing random punches and kicks at the Goku look-alike. Even though I was expecting it at some point, I was still caught off guard when he started attacking back. Since he was a lot stronger, he quickly got the upper hand and launched me at a nearby mountain, reducing it to rubble. By the time this had passed I was on the ground, on the verge of falling unconscious when I saw Gohan get up, his hair was standing up in a way that all his hair pointed upwards, he also seemed a lot stronger, almost as strong as Turles. I smiled before falling unconscious, knowing that we had another hope at winning this battle.

(3rd POV)

Gohan was on the ground crying his eyes out, and who could blame him he had just lost his dad, his loving and caring dad, had died and he had done nothing to stop it, worst of all though, he had died to protect him and if they didn't find a way to beat Turles he would have sacrificed himself in vain. He was not going to let that happen, all the pain he went through brought to him a new level of rage, it woke up a power that was hidden deep within but only a small portion of it since he was in such a small body. His power rose near Turles' own and his hair stood up on end, he charged at Turles with a speed that not many could bare to comprehend, even more surprising was the fact of how much Turles was getting hurt but still not enough to kill him.

Piccolo had been watching all of this with a surprised look on his face, he was almost done with the technique and he was making sure that it would be strong enough to kill the Saiyan. He had always hoped that he would be the one to kill Goku, but now he wasn't so sure as if to he would do it if given the chance. He saw Goku's kid fighting Turles alone but he knew it wasn't going to be enough.  
"It's almost ready! Just a little longer!" He yelled at Raditz. He nodded back.

(Alex POV)

I woke up feeling nauseous and tired, but most of all damaged. I realized that I had only been out for a couple of minutes. I crawled over to Goku's dead body remembering that he had a bag of senzu beans that would heal him. He was disgusted at how damaged his body was and searched his body for the bag of beans. When I finally found it and ate one I felt all of my energy return to me plus a little more. I rushed over to help Gohan in his assault and found that it wasn't just a little extra power, but enough to reach Raditz's power level. Me and Gohan were enough to hold Turles enough for awhile but soon Gohan ran out of energy and was kicked to the ground. Raditz took his place in the fight but he too was swatted away like a bug.  
"It's ready! Just find a way to distract him so I can hit him!" Piccolo yelled at me.  
I realized that there was only one way for there to be a direct hit. I dashed at him and got him into a full nelson hold.  
"Do it Piccolo! Fire!" I yelled in tears knowing that I was going to die along with Turles, but I was doing this for the sake of my new home.  
"Fine kid! You are a great hero! We will get you back! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" He said and fire the beam. It hit Turles and then went through me. I felt a searing pain in my stomach and fell on my face. I was surprised that I wasn't dead yet but knew that I would soon leave this world. The pain went away and all I saw was darkness.

(3rd POV)

Piccolo fell to his knees, he was tired but more than that he felt guilty. Sure he had defeated the evil Saiyan but he had also killed a fellow comrade. He looked at where Gohan and Raditz were laying and went to pick them up. That was when he saw a yellow plane land next to Goku's body, the bald human named Krillin, and the blue haired lady, Bulma, got out and ran towards Goku.

"Don't even try he's dead and so is Alex." I said sadly.

**Power Levels:**  
**Alex(Normal) - 420**  
**Goku w/ weights - 340**  
**Piccolo w/ weights - 330**  
**Goku w/o weights - 450**  
**Piccolo w/o weights - 430**  
**Gohan - 400**  
**Raditz - 900**  
**Turles - 1200**  
**Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon (First Try) - 1400**  
**Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon ( Second Try) - 1500**  
**Gohan (Pseudo Super Saiyan) - 1100**  
**Alex(Zenkai) - 1100**

**A/N: Don't complain about the power levels, this is AU I can do whatever I want. Remember to review.**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**IMPORTANT: Author's Note**

**I have decided to restart this story for a couple of reasons. I've made many mistakes in the writing of it, and I feel that I could have done a much better job if I wasn't so rushed. I will not delete this story until I officially publish the first chapter of the revamped version. Hopefully, it will be up within a week or two so don't expect to wait too much. If things are written the way I hope the story will be many times better than the one right now. I'm sorry to the people who liked this story but I will make it better. Until next time.**


End file.
